There are known locking devices, which are used with ball-joint assemblies of the type that have a pin shaft protruding from an opening in the housing. In these ball-joint assemblies, the cover used for sealing the openings is the locking device.
These known locking devices are difficult and expensive to manufacture. They are most often produced by stamping rings from sheet metal. The stamped rings have some faces that must subsequently be machined to have the shape needed for close contact with the ball surface.
These known locking rings have other disadvantages in terms of safety. Upon repeated use, such as by alternating loads, the ball frequently deforms the locking device into a funnel-shape, and as a result, the ball emerges from the housing. Additionally, space limitations rarely permit reinforcing the dimensions of the locking device, and a high strength material is prohibitive in cost. Alternatively, if hardening of the locking ring is attempted, further difficulties arise as hardening causes unavoidable distortions and would require a subsequent surface grinding that is very costly.